A Night of Pranks 3
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Two girls go out and prank our favorite vampires! Read and review!


A Night of Pranks 3

A/N: If any of you have read my DBZ stories, then you might've read a story called a Night of Pranks and A Night Of Pranks 2. Well, I'm going to be continuing it with another A Night of Pranks but this time it will be about Vampire Diaries. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Michelle smiled as she caught up to her friend Emily after band practice. They had been in the heat for four hours and they were sweating like dogs. Michelle raced over to a water fountain and quickly got a drink while Emily waited patiently for her friend to be done. Michelle wiped the water off of her face and smiled. "Man, I hate being in the heat! It's plain torture!"

Michelle watched as a smile creep onto Emily's face. "Speaking of torture..." Michelle knew that look instantly.

"Emily, no. We are not doing that! Remember what happened last time?"

Emily grinned as she patted Michelle on the head. "Aw you are so cute! But we are not going to do it to them. We are going to do it to..."

Michelle's eyes grew big as she could tell what Emily was planning. "Emily I am not going to do that! Imagine what they could do to us!"

Emily wasn't listening. Instead her smile grew big as more ideas trickled into her mind. "Perfect..." she rubbed her hands together evilly as Michelle watched in explicable horror.

"We're going to die."

Nightfall came too fast for Michelle, for she knew what was about to happen. They were going to be marching right into their graves. This was worse then when they pranked the DBZ characters, oh it was much worse. _I'm too young to die. _Thought Michelle sadly, hearing the door bell ring.

She came down the stairs slowly, not wanting to face whatever plan Emily had come up with, but she knew that it was inevitable. She couldn't hide from her partner in crime forever. Reluctantly, she opened the door to see Emily standing there, wearing all black. Black jacket, black boots, and black pants. In her hands were a box of ropes, a box full of water bottles, and a bouquet of flowers. She only hoped that those flowers would be used for their graves.

"I got the stuff." whispered Emily sinisterly as she walked in, dumping the stuff on the table and sitting down. "Now, we need to discuss how we are going to do this."

"I have an idea. Go home and forget about all of this."

Emily shook her head. "You just don't know how to have fun, do you? Ok first, we need to go by the Salvatore boarding house first. That's where our main prey is."

Michelle sighed as she listened to Emily's plan, not liking it at all. Once she was done, Emily grabbed Michelle and dashed out her car. "Phase one is now in action."

Soon, they arrived at the boarding house. Emily smiled as she pulled out her IPE phone and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds passed and Emily got out of the car, slamming it behind her and walked up to the house. Michelle quickly followed her with wide eyes. "Emily are you insane? They have super sensitive hearing!"

Emily put a hand on Michelle's shoulder to calm her. "Relax, I used my IPE phone to make them human and to make them deaf."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Michelle gripped Emily's shirt hard as her eyes bulged out of her skull.

"I'll turn them back to their original state when we are finished here. Now, no time to dottle. This affect only lasts two hours. Plenty enough time to torture everyone and make it back in time for some iced tea."

Michelle sighed as she let herself be pulled by Emily. Soon, they entered the boarding house and went upstairs, locating Stefan's bedroom. Emily smirked as she poured vervain all over his body and got out a permanent marker, writing "I love Katherine, she is the only one for me" on his bare chest.

Michelle groaned as she went to Damon's bedroom and poured vervain on him, also getting out a permanent marker and writing, "I'm a gay little bunny eater."

Emily came to inspect Michelle's work and gave her a thumbs up as she went to Damon's room and got out her phone, grinning like a madman. Michelle kept shaking her head no but Emily didn't listen like always as she typed a few words on the IPE phone. Michelle watched with awestruck horror as Damon began shrinking to the size of a little kid. Emily giggled as she handed Damon a pink Teddy bear and went back to Stefan's room. A few moments later, Michelle came into Stefan's room to see him with pink hair and a dress on. Emily grinned evilly as Damon was soon wearing a pink dress with a pink bow in his now pink hair. "Are we done yet?" Michelle groaned as Emily went into the living room.

"Nope not yet." Michelle watched as Emily grabbed all the alcohol bottles and poured them down the sink. "They won't be needing this anymore." Emily went to the fridge and grabbed every single blood bag, pouring its contents down the sink and washing the sink out.

"Can we please go?" begged Michelle as she watched her friend type something into the IPE phone.

"Just a minute." replied Emily as she dashed back upstairs. She smirked as she typed into her IPE phone, "turn Stefan into a girl." Then, she went to Damon's room and did the same thing. She quickly punched in her phone "make Stefan sparkle like Edward Cullen" and she got some spray paint and sprayed "I'm Edward's long lost brother" all over Stefan's bedroom. To finish off her work, she soaked their bedrooms with vervain and got a permanent sharpie and wrote on Stefan's shirt, "I am the queen of all fairies and gay vegetarian vampires." She then went back downstairs to where Michelle was waiting.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Emily chirped happily as she got in the car and headed to their next destination, Elena's house.

Michelle could see the gears spinning around in Emily's mind as she concocted up ideas to use on Elena. Soon, they arrived infront of Elena's house and Emily immediately got to work. She quickly got out a spray bottle and spayed all over Elena's house, "I'm a vampire's whore" and "I'm Katherine's clone."

Michelle put her face into her hands and groaned. Oh well, if I'm going to die I might as well have some fun first. Michelle thought as she ran inside the house to see Emily typing something into her IPE phone. "What are you up to now?"

Emily giggled. "I'm making her bald."

Michelle rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom and got out a sharpie, writing "I'm a retarded drug user" on Jeremy's shirt and then she spray painted his room pink. Afterwards, she went into Elena's room to see how Emily was doing. She gaped in horror when she saw Elena with no hair and writing on her shirt. "I'm the Salvatore brothers slut."

Emily giggled as she went into the bathroom and quickly punched into her phone, "make live eating piranhas appear in Elena tub." Emily quickly turned the tap on and watched as little piranhas swim around the tub. She shut the tap off and went over to the sink, grabbing a wash cloth and clogging up the drain before turning the water on full blast. She ran downstairs to where Jenna's room is and dyed her hair pink using the IPE phone and poured water on her computer. Michelle grinned as she spray painted the kitchen walls all different colors. Soon, the girls met back outside and got into the car, heading for Bonnie's house. "We only have an hour left until Stefan and Damon are vampires again. We have to make these next visits fast."

Michelle nodded as they got out and went up to Bonnie's house. Emily quickly typed something into her phone and motioned Michelle to come back to the car. Michelle looked at her confused. "Why are we coming back to the car?"

"Because I did what I came here to do. I took Bonnie's powers away so she can't use her magic to reverse the damage we did."

Michelle laughed a little as she got in. Now they were heading to Matt's and Caroline's house. "You get Caroline, and I'll get Matt." Michelle nodded as she got out and walked up to the house. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Emily, a little help here." Emily walked over to Michelle and typed in a few things on the phone and the door opened. "Thanks." Michelle went inside, followed closely by Emily.

Once they were inside they got to work. Emily dyed Matt's hair hot pink (using the phone) and Michelle TPed the house. The girls giggled together as they raced back to the car with thirty minutes to spare. "Let's go back to the boarding house. I'm not quite finished there yet." Michelle nodded, wanting to get this over with so she could go home and possibly sleep.

They parked the car and Emily got out, grabbing rolls of toilet paper they took from Caroline's house and TPed the inside and outside of the house. Michelle rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. Emily giggled as she got out her IPE phone and typed in, "make a rabid bunny appear in Stefan's room asleep."

Michelle sighed, getting fed up with this. "Come on, I'd like to get home in one piece!"

Emily nodded, grabbing the bundle of flowers and running upstairs to Stefan and Damon's bedroom, laying them right next to them and running back out. She quickly got into the car, speeding off towards home.

Michelle smiled a little inside. She couldn't wait till they woke up.

"Five minutes left." Emily said as she started laughing, "oh man won't they be pissed!"

Michelle managed a soft laugh. "I just hope they don't find out who did it. Or else I might kill you before they do."

Emily's grin extended as her eyes lit up. "They should be waking up right about...now!"

Soon, screams and cusses erupted around them that could be heard on the other side of the world. "I'M A GIRL!" Damon screamed.

"I'M WEARING A DRESS!" They could recognize that voice as Stefan's.

Emily turned to look at her ever faithful partner in crime before exploding into laughter. Michelle laughed too, feeling slightly glad that they had done this. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and high-fived Michelle. "Another mission accomplished!"

Michelle laughed. "Yep, another epic adventure."

Emily's eyes lit up. "How about we do the guys from Twilight next?"

Michelle's eyes widened as big as sliver plates. "NO!"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Just an innocent thought!"

Michelle was about to retort when the sound of more screaming cut her off. "WHY IS MY HAIR PINK?"

Emily sniggered. "Damon's about to go on a rampage!"

Michelle nodded. "Sure is, and I definitely don't wanna be here when he does. Hey you wanna go get some ice cream to reward ourselves?"

Emily nodded. "Yes!"

Smiling happily to each other, Emily and Michelle went to Coldstone for some amazing ice cream, while the screams of a certain vampire could be heard in the background.

**The end**

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! I'm going to be writing a sequel to this one like I did my last two where the Vampire Diaries characters get the girls back! Please review! :D


End file.
